


Children

by Pande



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Kids, M/M, Super Husbands, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pande/pseuds/Pande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are the greatest cock blocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

“He’s so… so peaceful.” Tony’s voice was filled with awe.

“Well, of course, he’s asleep.” Steve smiled, his hand around Tony’s waist tightened.

“Well obviously I know that, but he looks so innocent.” Tony almost looked up at Steve, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sleeping figure of their adopted child.

Steve bumped his hip gently, “You know what’s amazing?” he asked softly. He smiled when Tony looked at him curiously, “You were that age at one point.”

Tony blinked, his eyes wide. He looked down at the sleeping boy and then back up at Steve. “Nope. Not in the least. I was a genius child.” He smiled, ‘I was never that innocent.”

Steve sighed softly, he lifted Tony’s chin with his hand and kissed him lightly, “You were. An innocent little Tony Stark. You must’ve had the cutest hair,’ Steve said teasingly, playing with the rich brown locks.

Tony pulled away and gave a weak snarl. “I was not!” He glared at Steve.

Steve only laughed, covering his mouth to stop himself from getting any louder. “You were. I bet you had crazy fluffy hair,” Steve was still laughing. He gave Tony a large grin when the man smacked him on the chest.

“Gee, and I wonder what  _you_  looked like as a kid,” Tony snapped irritably.

Steve beamed at him, “My mother said I was the cutest child, especially when she had me in my pajamas.” He kissed Tony on the cheek as the man tried to pull away from him.

“Okay, okay enough!” Tony cried, pulling away from Steve with a laugh. “I get it, you were perfect, all children are perfect.” He laughed before vanishing into the hallway, “Except for me!” He cried.

Steve charged after him, leaving the sleeping Peter there in his crib. He slipped around the corner and called out, “J.A.R.V.I.S.! Bring up every picture of Tony you have from his childhood!” Steve shouted and laughed when he heard Tony’s outraged shriek when every electronic surface suddenly had pictures of a very young Tony Stark. Surrounded by toys, future inventions. And one with a bright pink cowboy hat.

“ROGERS!” Tony screamed from the main room. “I’ll kill you!”

Steve kept on laughing as he raced towards their bedroom. He dove under the sheets and laughed as Tony thundered into the room. He heaved out a breath as Tony launched himself onto the bed on top of Steve. “Where are you!” Tony snarled playfully, ripping the sheets off Steve’s head. He bit back a laugh at what the static had done to his blonde hair. Steve laughed at him. He smiled when Tony grabbed his jaw in his hand.

“Ooo, angry?” Steve teased, baring his teeth and turning his head to the side. “You’ll just have to punish me. And by the way, that pink cowboy hat? Really cute.”

Tony let out a snarl before dissolving into laughter. He just couldn’t help it anymore, the look on Steve’s face made him want to smile. He bent down and kissed him, “Yes, my mother took me out to the park one day. There was a battle on top of the infrastructure and well. I walked away with the hat.” Tony kissed him again, “My mom was so proud of me. She let it wear it around the house when Howard wasn’t home.” Tony’s mood darkened at the mention of his father.

Steve smiled sadly, “I’m sorry. You know I met your father one time. He was a lot li—”

Tony’s finger planted itself firmly against Steve’s lip. “Don’t say what you’re about to say. You really will spoil the moment.” He said quietly. Steve looked at him and nodded slowly. He’d met Howard on several occasions, the man was a real people person. But then again, Steve hadn’t known him around his own child. In fact, Howard had only just met Maria when Steve had gone down into the ice. He barely suppressed a shiver as that sensation of cold travelled up his body. To this day, he wasn’t fond of winter or cold climates. He liked to bundle up in whatever he could find. He looked up at Tony and smiled, the man’s finger still pressed against his lips.

Which Steve opened. He licked it suggestively, grinning before he bit down on it. Tony was watching him, biting his lower lip. “Rogers, I would not do that if I was you,” he warned softly. A smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh?” Steve said around Stark’s finger, “Really. Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t.” He teased, sucking gently on the index finger.

Tony shifted on top of Steve, making it very clear why Steve should stop.

Unfortunately (or rather, fortunately), it was not a reason that would make Steve stop. In anything, it encouraged the man, who lifted up his head (for his arms were still bound under the blanket) and kissed Tony’s chin. “Really, you’ll have to give me a softer reason than that to stop.” He chuckled, his nose trailing down Tony’s neck.

Tony made a soft noise in his throat before laughing again, “Who taught you to speak like that?” he teased, closing his eyes as Steve sat up and nibbled at the side of his neck. “Steve, stop. Peter’s asleep…”

“Exactly, what better time?” Steve rumbled against his neck, sending chills up and down Tony’s spine. “I mean, if we’re quiet…. we won’t wake him.”

Tony laughed, “Since when are you quiet,  _Captain_?” Tony asked him, biting his lip again as Steve shifted under the blanket. Tony had to stop himself from grinding gently into the mattress.

Steve kissed him again. Their eyes were closed, Tony’s hands still pinning Steve under the blankets as he moved slowly.

So of course, neither of them noticed the small child who had walked into their room. His hand rubbing at his eye to clear the rest of the sleep clouds. He let out a small yawn before resuming watching his parents. He blinked several times, before crawling up into the bed as well.

Steve and Tony  _ **froze**_ as they felt the added pressure on the bed. as one they turned towards Peter. Steve’s head brushed against Tony’s throat as they both just stared at Peter. They blinked several times as the boy crawled up and kneeled on the bed. He smiled at his parents. “Can I come up and cuddle too?” he asked quietly, and without bothering to get an answer he snuggled up next to them.

Tony gave Steve an  _at least we tried_  glance before rolling off and waiting for their son to climb over Steve and under the blankets. Within a matter of seconds, the boy was asleep in between them. Steve was stroking his bushy brown hair and laughed quietly. “Pink cowboy hats, huh?”

“Shut up Steve.”


End file.
